fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Palla/Gallery
Concept Artwork File:Palla Concept.png|Concept artwork of Palla from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Official Artwork File:Palla-FE1.png|Artwork of Palla from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light File:White Wing Sisters Gaiden Manual.png|Artwork of the Whitewing sisters from Fire Emblem Gaiden. File:Whitewings FE3.png|Artwork of the Whitewing sisters from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:Palla Echoes.png|Artwork of Palla from Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Palla Complete.png|Artwork of Palla from The Complete. File:Peg Sisters Complete.jpg|Artwork of Palla along with her two sisters from The Complete. File:PallaTCG.png|Artwork of Palla from the original Trading Card Game. File:Palla (FE13 Artwork).png|DLC artwork of Palla by Homare from Fire Emblem Awakening. File:Palla Heroes.png|Artwork of Palla from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Palla Fight.png|Artwork of Palla from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Palla Skill.png|Artwork of Palla from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Palla Damaged.png|Artwork of Palla from Fire Emblem Heroes. Palla Eldest Bun-Bun Heroes.png|Artwork of Palla by from Fire Emblem Heroes by Mayo. Palla Eldest Bun-Bun Fight.png|Artwork of Palla by from Fire Emblem Heroes by Mayo. Palla Eldest Bun-Bun Skill.png|Artwork of Palla by from Fire Emblem Heroes by Mayo. Palla Eldest Bun-Bun Damaged.png|Artwork of Palla by from Fire Emblem Heroes by Mayo. File:Whitewing Sisters (Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle).jpg|An illustration of Palla (along with Catria and Est) that appears in the Fire Emblem Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle. File:PallaSDWada.jpg|Bonus artwork of Palla by Sachiko Wada for Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. File:Palla card 25.jpg|Palla as a Falcon Knight in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:CipherPallaArt.jpg|Artwork of Palla from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Mayo Whitewings.jpg|Artwork of the Whitewing sisters for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Mayo. File:Palla as a Falcon Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher).png|Artwork of Palla in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by 40hara. Est, Catria, and Palla R by Mayo.png|Artwork of Est, Catria, and Palla for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Mayo. B15-023N artwork.png|Artwork of Palla in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Yoko Maturica. Trading Cards File:PallaTCG.jpg|Palla as a level 10 Pegasus Knight in the TCG File:Palla TCG2.jpg|Palla as a level 20 Dragon Knight in the TCG. File:Paora TCG1.jpg|Promotional card of Palla as a level 10 Pegasus Knight in the TCG. File:FE0 Palla2.png|Palla as a Falcon Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:FE0 Palla.png|Palla as a Pegasus Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:CipherPalla.png|Palla as a Pegasus Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B09-035HN.png|Palla as a Falcon Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B15-022R.png|Palla as a Dracoknight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B15-022R+.png|Palla as a Dracoknight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B15-023N.png|Palla as a Pegasus Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B16-051N.png|Palla as a Pegasus Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cutscene Stills File:BSFE Paola.jpg|Palla in her brief Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga appearance. Whitewings reunited.png|The Whitewing sisters reuinited in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Portraits File:PaoraFE1.png|Palla's portrait in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:PaolaFE2.gif|Palla's portrait in Gaiden. File:paoraFE3.gif|Palla's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:PallaSD.gif|Palla's portrait in Shadow Dragon. File:PallaFE12.PNG|Palla's portrait in New Mystery of the Emblem. File:Palla Echoes Portrait.png|Palla's portrait from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Portrait Palla Heroes.png|Palla's portrait from Heroes. Portrait Palla Eldest Bun-Bun Heroes.png|Palla's Eldest Bun-Bun portrait from Heroes. TMS Palla portrait.png|Palla's portrait from Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. Sprites and Screenshots File:Palla Village.png|Palla's village sprite in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Mirage Palla.png|Palla as she appears in Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. File:FE15 Pegasus Knight (Palla).jpg|Palla's battle model as a Pegasus Knight in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:FE15 Falcon Knight (Palla).jpg|Palla's battle model as a Falcon Knight in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Heroes Palla Sprite (4* & 5*).png|Palla's sprite as the Eldest Whitewing from Heroes. File:Heroes Palla Sprite (Spring).png|Palla's sprite as the Eldest Bun-Bun from Heroes. Miscellaneous File:FE1 Manga Map 44 Cover.jpg|Palla and Catria as they appear in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light manga adaptation. Palla eldest bun bun pop01.png Palla eldest bun bun pop02.png Palla eldest bun bun pop03.png Palla eldest bun bun pop04.png PallaCatriaEstManga.JPG|Palla, Catria, and Est as they appear in the Shadow Dragon manga PallaCatriaEstMarthManga.JPG|Palla, Catria, Est, and Marth as they appear in the Shadow Dragon manga Category:Character Gallery Page